


Overtime

by Riyusama



Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Glasses kink, Just tiny, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, just a tiny bit of, omega!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Steven has been pregnant for two months now. Life, in general, was still normal, he went to work, socialize with his friends, and did all of this while preparing for the baby. But, it seems as though he had focused too much on work instead of properly taking care of himself, which in return, Andrew did not approve of at all.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc, I feel like everyday I just think of a new way to continue this fanfic lmao everyday is just a direct channel to my brain for more Steven and Andrew porn times, thank you for tunning into our new segment in our life guys. This is now slowly becoming my quarantine thing lol
> 
> Anyways, daddy kink is still really not growing on me, but it has become more tolerable now, still taking one for the team because seriously, SOMEBODY'S GOTTA WRITE IT. And I guess that somebody better as well be me lmao
> 
> But god, this fanfic really fucked with me that today I am now deciding to just call my male parent Father, this fanfic has now solidified it for me jfc the things we do for our ships man
> 
> Anyways, you guys know the drill, this is unbeta and I didn't bother to reread it lmao this bitch has now left my brain and I don't know nor care about them anymore, they're on their own now, this bithc is now existing entirely different from me lol

The news of Steven’s pregnancy traveled through their office fast. Not that the couple was keeping it a secret, everyone knew that they had been planning on having their own family soon. Steven walking into the office excitedly blabbering away with his best friend Ryan was all it took for everyone in the company to know. A lot of congratulations from co-workers and questions on when the baby shower would be were asked frequently.

“Maybe after when we know the gender? So, in the sixth month maybe?” Steven hummed as he talked with Ryan.

“I can’t believe it only took you and Andrew one try,” The raven commented as he multi-tasked in talking to Steven while editing his own videos. “It’s awesome, you guys decided on a name yet?”

The silveret hummed and shook his head no, “Still have a long list to go through,” He chuckled as he clicked on a couple of restaurant lists in his computer. He was researching for new ideas for their next season on Worth it, as well as the next things to try out as well for Lifestyle. The silveret would be having a very busy schedule soon and lots of shooting to go to as well. He needed to lessen as much workload as he can before going on maternity leave.

“You know, Ryan is a very good name for a baby,” Ryan joked as he looked to Steven gestured his hand under his chin as if to emphasis on himself. “He’ll be named after such a good looking guy too.”

The duo laughs and Steven shakes his head at the suggestion. He was about to agree that Ryan did sound like a good name too, but was distracted when he suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek. A paper bag was placed at Steven’s desk and it had the logo of his favourite Thai restaurant.

“Bought you lunch,” Andrew said and Steven looked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

“Aw, thanks Andrew,” Steven replied back as he quickly took the paper bag and looked at the inside. “Spicy fried rice and shrimps!” The silveret exclaimed in glee. “What time is it?”

“Obviously, lunchtime,” Andrew said as he took a nearby seat so he can be close to his husband. “Also,” The blond continued off as he looked to the raven. “Ryan is definitely not going on the name list.”

“Hey! It’s a good name!” Ryan argued and the three of them laughed.

“By the way, I’ll be late again today,” Steven told his husband as he started to take out his and Andrew’s food.

“That’s the third time this week,” Andrew pointed out, clearly not pleased with the information. “You know you shouldn’t be overworking yourself right?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s bad for the baby.” Steven agreed as he placed a hand on his stomach. He was already in his second month and he could already feel the baby bump getting bigger, more viewable through his clothes. Sooner or later Steven would have to keep on wearing his baggier clothes just so the baby would be able to breathe properly. “Don’t worry, I’m just finishing up as much work as possible. I won’t be able to do much anymore once I go on maternity leave you know?”

“You can still research for the shows while on leave though,” Ryan suffices beside him.

“He’s right,” Andrew agrees as he points to Ryan as if to emphasize on his point. “I just don’t want you getting worn out.”

“You’re sweet,” Steven said with a smile before taking a bite of his fried rice. “I promise this is just for this week. Afterward, I’ll be more careful.” He explained while chewing on his food.

Andrew’s nose crinkles a little at the sight. “You’re disgusting,” The blond comments but laughs anyway as he takes his own food. “But fine,” He points his fork at Steven. “After this, no more overtime.”

The conversation was left at that the duo went on quietly with lunch. Yet, even as Steven had explained to his husband that he won’t be working overtime anymore, that promise was left forgotten the next few weeks. Andrew didn’t really comment on it much, but he had grown steadily worried for his husband. Steven was coming home more and more late, burying himself in his computer at work or laptop at home. His overtime that usually only lasted till 9 pm since he found out he was pregnant, slowly got later until one night he came home at midnight that ensued in a fight.

“You told me last month that you weren’t going to do overtime anymore!” Andrew said exasperated, trying not to raise his voice. They were at home and he didn’t want the neighbors eavesdropping on them.

“I know! But just this week!” Steven tried to explain. There were bags under his eyes and if Andrew hadn’t been getting him lunch recently, he knows that even that Steven would probably forget. “We finished our shoot and this weekend will be the last, so-”

“Steven you keep giving me excuses and look at you! You’re supposed to be taking care of yourself!” The blond continued to argue, not backing away from his husband. He was going to put his foot down on this, this was not even supposed to be a discussion for them in the first place. “Think of the baby!”

“I am!” Steven retorted.

“You’re not! If you were thinking of the baby, you wouldn’t be doing overnights till twelve midnight!” Andrew wasn’t able to control his voice for a moment, higher already with anger. He had to use his alpha voice and his eyes colouring a brighter green. He could see the silveret cower a little at him, obviously shocked and slightly afraid when Andrew had let his alpha instinct bleed out to his words and features, but Andrew wasn’t finished yet. “I let it past that you’ve been coming home at ten, but this is the last straw, Steven.”

“I just…” Steven started and his voice faltered. The silveret started fidgeting with his fingers, he was starting to get nervous and he bit on his lower lip as he couldn’t bear to look at Andrew. “I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“You what?” Andrew was starting to feel a bit guilty, but he needed Steven to answer him, or else they’ll just have another fight like this.

The silveret started to get teary-eyed and seconds later, Steven was crying, sniffling, and trying to stop himself from sobbing. Andrew immediately felt his heart drop and he calmed down from his anger. The blond started to walk up to his husband but Steven flinched away from his outstretched hand.

“Hey, hey,” Andrew said as his voice was soft and low this time, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry.” He says, regretting having to raise his voice at Steven. “Baby, I’m sorry.” He tried again to reach out for Steven, just leaning his hand close but not touch.

When the silveret finally leaned into Andrew again, only then did the blond finally cups his hand on Steven’s cheek. His thumb wiped the tear on his cheek and Andrew held one of Steven’s hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Steven, baby,”

“I’m sorry,” Steven said back and he cried as he intertwined his fingers with Andrew’s. “I just… When I think of leaving work, going on maternity leave, just staying inside the house and…” Steven hiccups and Andrew has to lightly massage the hand he held to help calm Steven down. “And I’m gonna be alone and you’re gonna be busy with work… And I won’t be doing shoots anymore and what if they find someone to replace me? What if on Worth it-”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Andrew says as he kisses Steven’s knuckles, his husband was gonna continue babbling on about many insecurities and as much as Andrew was always open to listening to Steven, he didn’t want the silveret to go further down the rabbit hole with those bad thoughts. “Steven, baby, nobody’s gonna replace you and I’m definitely going to make sure that you never feel lonely staying inside our house.” Steven cried and broke down in his arms, he hugged Andrew and started crying at his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just worried.” He started to massage Steven’s back, hoping it would help calm him down.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Steven whimpered as he hugged Andrew tighter.

Andrew brushed his fingers against silver locks, he could feel Steven slowly start to calm down as well. They stayed still in their position for a few minutes, hugging one another and listening to each other. He let Steven cry it out for a while, knowing that aside from all the emotional strain of being pregnant and his negative thoughts, Steven had also become very weary from having overwork himself the past month.

“It’s okay,” Andrew said and he kissed Steven’s cheek. “Do you want to eat? A matcha latte maybe?”

Steven only shook his head no and kept on hugging Andrew. He had stopped trembling now and was simplifying hanging onto his husband, not wanting to let go. “Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed, alright?”

“Are you still mad at me Daddy?” Steven inquired, his voice soft and meek, as though he was still afraid to speak.

“No, no, hey,” Andrew spoke up as he pulled away and cupped Steven’s face in his hands. “I’m never mad at you okay? Never.” He told his husband and kissed the silveret’s trembling lips softly. Having Steven in his arms, now calm and soft, calling him Daddy, it was doing inappropriate things to Andrew and he wished he could just tone down his libido right now since this was definitely not the time to be having a hard-on.

“I want,” Steven said as his hands gripped on Andrew’s shirt, he looked shy as he bit on his lower lip. His cheeks were pink and he wasn’t looking Andrew in the eyes. “Daddy, I want you.”

Andrew let out a groan and Steven looked at him, so fond and needy, how could Andrew resist?

“You want Daddy, Steven?” Andrew asked and he kissed the silveret again, slowly walking him backward so that they could get to their bedroom. “How do you want Daddy?”

“Want you, just want you, Daddy,” Steven replied back breathless as he kept on kissing Andrew. The blond opened the door behind him, gently leading Steven down on their bed. The silveret sat at the edge as Andrew stood in front of him, he leaned down and kissed his husband softly, savoring the moment, not rushing and trying to keep the pace as innocent as possible for now. Andrew’s hands tugged on Steven’s shirt and the silveret easily raised his hands up so that the shirt could be taken off.

“Let Daddy take care of you,” Andrew said as he kissed down Steven’s chest. “Take off your pants.”

Steven immediately complied, his pheromones were emanating out of him, intoxicating and getting Andrew drunk on the sweetness. His pants were taken and thrown off on the floor. Steven shifted till he was in the middle of the bed and he whined when Andrew pulled away from him. The blond took off his own shirt then, grabbed Steven so he could carry him off to sit at the front of the bed, his back resting against the headboard.

Andrew grabbed a hold of Steven’s thighs, he spread his legs apart and eyed his husband hungrily. Steven was hard and leaking, the blond felt his own mouth water at the sight. Andrew started kissing at Steven’s chest again, nipping at the hardening nubs and Steven whimpered below him. His right hand started to travel down to the silveret’s arse, one finger teasing at the hole and Andrew relished in all the reactions he got from Steven. He kissed around the nipple, before steadily moving down to his abdomen, light butterfly kisses that got Steven moaning and craving for more.

“You’re so pretty, did you know that?” Andrew said as he inserted the tip of one finger inside Steven. “My handsome, husband. I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight.” He stated before moving to their bedside table to get the bottle of lube. Andrew squeezed a generous amount into his right hand, coating his fingers before going back down on Steven.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” Steven begged and he was crying again but, this time from pleasure.

“I got you, baby, Daddy’s got you,” Andrew replied back and he started to kiss at Steven’s stomach this time, he kissed at the baby bump and something about knowing the fact that it was his baby, _his pup_ , that was growing inside his husband made him swell with pride and joy… Also making him harder than he already was inside his pants. He continued to kiss down until his lips found Steven’s hardening prick. Andrew kissed at the head, taking it into his mouth as he worked two fingers inside Steven.

The silveret’s hands found purchase at Andrew’s hair, gripping tight at blond locks as his head arched back at the pleasure. “Andrew!” Steven moaned out his name and Andrew moaned as well, he took Steven’s entire length inside his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as his tongue massaged the entire length. His fingers caressed the walls inside Steven, the slick and lube mixing together. He started to scissor his fingers while thrusting them in deeper.

Steven sounded as though he had choked on his own moans, tears streaming down his cheeks as he quivered under his husband. “Daddy, Daddy,” Steven repeated, over and over again like a mantra, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to thrust up at Andrew’s wet hot mouth or down on his fingers that were working like magic against him, massaging him and thrusting so pleasurably and wantonly inside him.

Andrew let out his cock, then licked up a stripe of it from his balls up to the head. At the same time, a third finger entered Steven and it thrust hard into him that it fucked with his prostate dead on. “Daddy!” Steven cried out, precum oozing out of the tip of his dick as he closed his eyes in bliss.

“You’re such a good boy Steven,” Andrew growled huskily, looking up at his husband, Steven looked thoroughly debauched, ravished, and delectable in every way. “So fucking good, my Omega, you’re fucking mine.” His free hand took hold of Steven’s member and started stroking him fast, just as fast as how he thrust his three fingers inside the silveret, scissoring them and hitting, _abusing_ that bundle of nerves inside Steven that brought him so much pleasure.

“Love you, love you, Daddy, Daddy!” Steven cried out as he spread his legs wider. His fingers gripped tighter at the blond’s hair and seconds later, his body convulsing under Andrew. Andrew had the head of his cock in his mouth again, Steven tried to pull the other’s mouth away, but Andrew kept sucking him off until Steven had to cum inside the Alpha’s mouth. Steven moaned loud and long, Andrew continued fucking his prostrate, hitting it repeatedly, until he had milked Steven of all he could give.

Andrew swallowed down Steven’s cum, a thin line of the cum connecting Andrew’s lips to the silveret’s dick. He looked up at Steven, his fingers still inside the other and lazily thrusting up into his sweet spot still.

The silveret pulled him up so they can kiss, Steven’s tongue entering Andrew’s mouth and he tasted himself on the blond’s lips. He swallowed down his own seed, moaning into the kiss as Steven twitched every now and then since Andrew was still abusing his hole. When the blond pulled back, Andrew’s hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen, saliva and cum on them, and his eyes were full-blown, the green in them nearly untraceable.

Slowly, Andrew took out his fingers from Steven’s gaping hole, the entrance twitching, and Steven whimpered at the loss.

Steven watched Andrew as he saw his husband start to fumble with his own pants.

Steven felt his own cock twitch at seeing the bulge in Andrew’s pants.

“Daddy,” Steven called out and Andrew looked back at him when the silveret reach out and touched Andrew’s hard-on. “Want you,”

“Oh baby, it’s okay, I got this,” Andrew answered breathlessly, looking at Steven with so much gusto but controlling himself. He didn’t want to be too rough on his husband.

“Daddy, Daddy, please, I want you, want your cock in my mouth.” Fuck, the dirty things that leave Steven’s mouth always made Andrew so fucking weak.

“You sure?” The blond asked again as he took his cock in his hand, stroking it in front of Steven, letting the lube and slick from the other coat it nicely.

Steven nodded, mouth nearly watering at the sight, he wanted Andrew’s cock in his mouth, wanted to taste it, wanted him to make an even more mess of Steven. “Please, please fuck my mouth Daddy, fuck my mouth hard.”

Andrew groaned, he shoved his pants down and took them off entirely. “You’re so fucking spoiled,” Andrew growled as he stood up and grabbed a hold of Steven’s jaw, opened his mouth with his fingers. “Spoiled fucking slut,” He looked ravishing, his mouth open with his tongue out waiting for Andrew’s cock, he still had his glasses on, and fuck, was it the most beautiful sight Andrew had ever seen. Another weakness, Andrew just absolutely _adored_ Steven with glasses, he looked adorable, but tonight?

Steven is a minx and Andrew can’t resist him.

Andrew slowly led his cock inside Steven’s mouth, watching Steven’s eyes close in pleasure as his tongue tasted the blond’s cock, mixed with the flavors of lube and slick. “Fuck, you like that don’t you? You’re my little cock-slut aren’t you Steven?” Andrew continued as he saw Steven close his mouth and suck hard on his dick.

“Do you like sucking on Daddy’s cock baby?” He started to thrust lightly inside Steven’s mouth, testing the waters, seeing how far Steven could take it. “Want Daddy to fuck your mouth so hard and shove my cum down your throat?” Steven whimpered and he opened his eyes again, looking at Andrew through the dirty lens of his glasses, smudged with tears and fuck, Andrew’s cock twitched, some precum leaking out of the head of his dick.

Andrew’s hand gripped hard at Steven’s silver hair, his other still at Steven’s jaw and now leading his head on the pace to suck on his cock. It was slow at first, but gradually the pace picked up and Andrew panted hard. He watched Steven, a blissfully debauched look on him, enjoying himself on Andrew’s cock and swallowing down on it so good, so perfectly, he had gotten so much better at fellatio since the first time he did it after their wedding.

He started to thrust harder, faster, and Andrew could hear Steven start to choke on his cock. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark, sultry, begging for Andrew to give it to him harder. He felt Steven’s hands on his thighs, urging Andrew to fuck him more, fuck him harder, and the blond growled.

“Fuck, you’re so needy,” Andrew started again and Steven only voiced out an interrupted moan, broken by how Andrew was shoving his dick hard inside his throat. He could feel his balls tighten, his knot expanding, and he was close, so fucking close.

“Oh god, Steven, I’m so close,” He warned and he gave the silveret what he wanted, and technically, what Andrew _wanted_ himself as well. He pounded hard into Steven’s mouth, fucking him hard and fast, he could hear Steven choking underneath him, whimpering, and tears were spilling from his eyes again, Andrew could feel them fall into his hand that held on Steven’s jaw.

“Fuck!” Andrew cursed and he pistoned his hips into the silveret’s wet hot mouth, both hands were now at Steven’s silver locks, dominating the Omega and using him for his pleasure. One of Andrew’s hands let go so it can rest against the wall for support, he was close, so close. The head of his dick hit the back of Steven’s throat repeatedly and one more thrust, fuck, just one more.”Fuck, fuck, fuck,”

Andrew growled and his dick pulsated inside the silveret’s mouth, hit dick hitting the back of Steven’s throat one last time, coating the insides with his white-hot cum, careful that his knot didn’t hurt the silveret as Andrew shivered at the intensity of his orgasm.

“Oh fuck, oh god,” Andrew breathed out, trying to come back down from his high. He kept his cock inside Steven’s mouth, not letting a single drop be wasted as Steven obediently swallowed it all down. Steven whimpered and soon, Andrew’s softening cock had become too sensitive that he had to pull out of Steven’s mouth.

Andrew sat himself back down on the bed in front of Steven. He gazed at his husband, looking every bit of being fucked messily. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, his mouth dripping with a mix of their cums, saliva, slick, and lube, and fuck, the flushed look on Steven with his pupils blown wide almost made Andrew hard again. Andrew leaned into the silveret and gave a soft, gentle kiss on Steven’s lips.

Steven practically melted at the lovingly affectionate kiss he got.

“You alright?” Andrew asked as he caressed with his thumb Steven’s bottom lip.

“I…” Steven started, his voice was too hoarse and it looked as though it hurt him to speak. Instead, the silveret nodded and gave Andrew a smile.

“Sorry, I was too rough.” He apologized as wiped away the stray cum that was on Steven’s lips.

The silveret smiled and shook his head no. “Loved it,” Steven admitted, suddenly very coy even when his voice sounded like he had just sucked and let his throat be fucked hard… Technically it was.

Andrew chuckled, kissing Steven again. “I’ll get the shower running, then we can sleep alright?” He said and as he tried to stand up, yet Steven grabbed a hold of him and with shaky legs, followed Andrew. “Clingy aren’t we?” He teased.

Steven pouted. “Daddy,”

“Fuck,” Andrew cursed, Steven’s voice sounded so thoroughly fucked that it was easily turning him on again. “Now that’s just cheating,”

Steven grinned mischievously as the two of them walked their way to the bathroom.

The next day, Steven still had some difficulty speaking, but it was all for the best since he now had a reason to leave work early. If their co-workers were quick enough to catch on the couple leaving work early, followed by their obviously lightened and cheerful moods, none of them really felt the need to comment on it.


End file.
